Realizations - A Quintis Fic
by Anonwrite
Summary: While separated on a mission, Toby and Happy realize what they really mean to each other.


**Authors note: I do not own the characters. This started as a prediction fic, but turned into this. This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so I hope you all like it! Let me know what you think...I would love feedback!**

"Come on guys, it's time to move out. Toby, we'll let you know when we land. We'll need you to watch the video feed to provide backup from here," Walter said as he was walking to the door. Paige, Sylvester, and Cabe followed behind, each with their own bags on their shoulder. Happy picked hers up, but made her way over to Toby sitting on the couch first.

"Just take it easy, Doc. Don't do anything stupid while we're gone."

Toby jokingly clutches his chest, "You wound me, Hap."

Happy just rolls her eyes and turns to walk away, muttering how much of an idiot he is under her breath. Before she could go one step, Toby grabbed her arm, turning her around.

"I don't like this, Happy. I should be there with you."

"You know you can't, Doc. You'll infect everyone there. We'll be fine."

"It's not the rest of the team I'm worried about, it's you. The last couple jobs we've had, you've been in serious danger. This time, though, I'm not there to get to you in time. It scares me."

Happy's eyes soften and she gives him a little smile, "Trust me, Doc. I'll be fine. I have a good reason to get back in one piece. Now don't worry about me. Just worry about getting better. I've got plans for us when I get back."

Toby's eyes widen and inhales sharply, "You're an evil woman, Happy Quinn. You can't say that and then just - just leave!"

Happy winks at him and turns to walk away. She only takes a few steps before she turns back around. She leans down and kisses Toby softly on the cheek, "I'll see you soon, babe."

As Toby groans and mumbles under his breathe how she's going to be the death of him, she chuckles and quickly makes her way out of the garage to meet up with the rest of the team.

The next few hours are rather boring for Toby as he sits in the garage by himself. He tried to fill the time by reading, but that wasn't holding his attention. His thoughts kept wandering to the team and how they were off without him. He tried to predict everything that could go wrong so he could figure out solutions, but everything was so unpredictable. He just couldn't turn off his brain, worrying that something horrible was going to happen to Happy. He didn't know what he would do if lost her. He would probably lose himself, gambling and drinking himself into oblivion. That was not a life he wanted to go back to. As he sneezed for the umpteenth time, he realized that it was doing no good worrying. What the team needed was him at his best, even if he wasn't there. To do that, he needed to rest, not distractions and not worry.

As he drifted off the sleep, his thoughts, once again (like always), went to Happy. He thought of her sleepy smiles in the morning when they woke up and the crease in the middle of her forehead when she was trying to work out a problem. Although she would deny it, she was adorable in every way, even when she would threaten to hit him. They still hadn't had that talk about where they stood, but in Toby's mind, they were together. They hadn't spent a night apart since New Year's - Happy's excuse for that being that she couldn't sleep without him now, he was just "too damn comfortable and warm". But, Toby could tell she was all in too, by the way she would press her face in his neck, kissing it gently, before finally convincing herself to get up. Or by fixing his coffee just the way he liked it. But, the biggest give away was the quick glances and small smiles she would throw his way throughout the day and how she would take any opportunity to be alone with Toby, if just for a few stolen kisses throughout the day. Toby smiled, knowing that Happy was his future, even if she wasn't quite ready to admit it yet, and let sleep overtake him.

Toby woke a couple hours later to the girl he was dreaming about saying his name in his ear.

"Toby...Toby are you there? We're pulling up to the house now. Toby?"

He smiled and sleepily said, "Just five more minutes, babe. You know I don't like to get up."

"What did he just say?" Sylvester asked, surprise lacing his voice.

Toby's eyes popped open and he realized he was at the garage, not at his apartment. The team was gone, he was here alone.

"Doc's just being an idiot. He's probably just doped up on some cold medicine," Happy said quickly, trying to cover for what Toby had just said. Toby could hear the discomfort in her voice.

Toby shook his head to rid himself of cobwebs and cleared his throat, "Sorry, guys. I was asleep. Being sick is wiping me out."

Toby heard Cabe scoff. "Well that, and the cold medicine I took."

"How much did you exactly take?" Happy asked him, worry lacing her voice. She was trying to act indifferent, Toby could tell. She was probably fooling the others, but not Toby. He knew her voice and when something was off.

"Well - um, I took three times the dosage."

Toby heard Happy sigh, "Why the hell would do that? I told you not to be stupid while we were gone."

Before Toby could reply, Walter gave his two cents, "Toby, I expect you to be at your best and to always be efficient. Taking that much medicine is not only dangerous to you, but puts us all at risk. We cannot handle any distractions or set backs right now."

"Geez, guys. It's nice to know that you all know more than me. You know, the Harvard trained doctor."

"Toby, we're just worried about you. Why would you do that?" Paige jumped in, asking in the motherly way she has about her.

Toby sighed, "Don't worry. I'm fine. I was just confused when you woke me up. I was in a dead sleep. And as for the medicine, I knew that much wasn't going to hurt me. I wanted to be on my best game when you guys got there and I knew I needed sleep for that. Hence why I took enough that would help me sleep, but not enough to cause any serious problems. I know what I'm doing here."

Cabe clapped his hands, "Ok then, now that we have that settled, can we get started?"

"Right, right," Walter said, focusing on the job in front of them, "Toby I need you to hack the security cameras and keep an eye on us and anything else suspicious that might be going on the whole time."

"Already on that. I hacked in when you all were giving me a lecture about my drug habit." Toby saw Happy glance at the camera to the left of her and she gave a little smile, but Toby knew she was also rolling her eyes at him.

"I saw that, Happy," he told her, causing her smile to get just a bit bigger. Toby didn't realize it until now, but he had been on edge. Just seeing her and that smile, though, helped him relax and focus more on the job.

After a few hours, and multiple quips from Toby, the team had accomplished what they had come there to do. However, Walter caught the eye of the President of the country, who offered him a job. Threatening him and his team if he did not accept. Toby swallowed hard, knowing that the job had been too easy.

"Guys, you have to get out of there, NOW!"

"No shit, Sherlock," Happy responded, "but how do you propose that we do that?"

Before anyone could come up with a plan, the team was invited, more like demanded, to a party at the mansion.

"Just go and stay on his good side. We'll think of something. I'm already looking into the schematics of the property to see if I can get you out somehow," Toby said, trying to stay calm.

The team went off to change while Toby continued to look for a way out, but he wasn't seeing one. Slowly guests began to arrive, the music started to play, and the drinks were being poured, but Scorpion was nowhere closer to figuring out a solution.

"Pretend that you are having a good time and are enjoying yourself," Toby tried to reassure the men of the group. They had just entered the room and looked out of place. Sylvester was trying not to touch anything, all while muttering about the number of germs that were on the food from people passing by and touching, but not grabbing. Cabe was looking around, trying to figure out who in the room was carrying, in case this turned into a situation. Walter, well he just looked uncomfortable. People kept passing by, murmuring hello and Walter wasn't sure what to do. This was one situation where he was in the dark.

Sly had just noticed that the girls were not there yet, "Umm, should we be worried that Happy and Paige aren't here yet?"

But before he could get a reply, Toby gasped softly and Walter turned around, for once not saying anything. There stood Happy and Paige, both in dresses far more elegant than what either ever wore.

Toby stared at his computer. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He tried to swallow, but only ended up choking on the soup he was eating. Setting his soup aside, he chanced saying something, "Wow, Hap, you look-"

"Don't say anything, Doc."

"But you look ama-"

"I said shut it, Toby."

"But-"

"I swear, if you say one thing about me in this dress, I will personally stick you in the throat with these heels when I get home. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Toby murmured. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked amazing. Toby knew how beautiful she was, but she hardly ever dressed up, so this was a rare occasion. He wished, more than anything, that he was there to see her in person. Walter had a similar reaction, but unfortunately for him, Paige didn't try to stop his compliments, which found Walter fumbling over what to say.

Toby found himself not being able to take his eyes off of Happy. He knew he should be trying to figure out a way to get his team back safely, but his mind was shot. Even as Paige and Walter were singing, Paige's plan to get them out of there, Toby barely looked away.

"I can feel you staring at me, all the way in a different country. You need to stop, Doc." Happy gave him a glare into one of the cameras.

Toby chuckled, "I can't help it, Hap. I know you'll probably kill me for saying this, but you look gorgeous."

Toby saw Happy smile, "Thanks, Toby."

Walter and Paige finished their song and as the president was giving a speech, thanking Walter for that nice surprise, the team snuck out to their van and made their way home. Toby grinned, knowing that his girl, and team, were safe and they would be back soon. He was starting to feel better and he couldn't wait to find out what these plans were that Happy had told him about.

While Toby was in a good mood and feeling better, Happy was starting to feel run down. She slept most of the way home and when she woke, she was feeling groggy. She had a headache and was sneezing every five seconds. She groaned, realizing that she had caught whatever Toby had. Instead of going back to the garage, which she wanted to do since she desperately wanted to see Toby, she convinced Cabe to drop her off at her apartment. At least there she could moan and groan all she wanted. The second she walked in, she started stripping off her clothes and found Toby's discarded shirt from a couple days before on the floor next to the bed. She slipped that on, smelling the familiar scent, her favorite scent, as she crawled into bed. As she started to fall asleep, she couldn't help but wish that Toby was there to pull her up against his chest and lazily draw patterns on her stomach. She briefly thought she should text him, but it was too much effort to open her eyes. She just hoped that the team told him where she was.

Happy was almost asleep when she felt the bed dip behind her and a soft kiss press to her shoulder. She rolled over and opened her eyes slightly. Above her was the scruffy faced man she had hoped would come and she smiled. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep, baby. I'll still be here when you wake up."

With that, she rolled back over and closed her eyes. She felt him start to move out of bed, but grabbed his arm and pulled him closer.

"No, stay. I need you here," she grumbled.

Toby quietly chuckled, "Yes, ma'am."

He toed off his shoes and climbed under the covers with her, pulling her body as close to his as he could. He wrapped his arm around her waist and started to softly draw patterns on her stomach. He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and closed his eyes. Toby heard Happy's breath even out as she fell into a deep sleep. He closed his eyes, silently thanking the team for bringing her back safely and for letting him take off to help her. Paige was right, the paperwork could be done tomorrow.

Toby woke a few hours later, just as the last of the sun was setting on the horizon. Happy had flipped around in her sleep and was now laying her head on his chest, her arm around his waist, and her legs tangled with his. Toby couldn't help but grin to himself as he thought about how far they had come. At that moment, Happy woke, groaning as she did so.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am." He turned his head to kiss the top of hers. "How are you feeling?"

Happy buried her face in his chest, "Like hell. I hate being sick."

Toby laughed, "The worst of it will be over by tonight. You just need to rest. By tomorrow you'll be almost back to normal. I'll go make you some soup."

Happy grudgingly let him get up. He turned around, leaning over her to give her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Now stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Happy rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway. After a few minutes had passed, Happy decided she didn't want to stay in bed, so she got up and made her way to the kitchen. The sight before her eyes made her smile. Toby was standing, back to her, oblivious to the fact that she was there, stirring the pot on the stove. She never realized until that moment that she had been lonely before Toby. What she had with him now was something that she had always secretly craved. It was the simple things he would do, but it made her feel special. She loved having someone to share her space with. Happy quietly snuck up behind Toby, wrapping her arms around his waist. She felt him jump a little, but he quickly relaxed. Happy pressed a kiss to the center of his shoulder blades, then laid her head against his back. She felt him rub her arm before turning around. Happy kept her grip on him, resting her chin against his chest, looking up at him.

"I though I said to stay in bed," he tried to say sternly.

Happy smiled, "I was lonely without you. Plus you were taking to long." She pinched his back.

Toby chuckled and leaned down to kiss her, "The soup will be ready soon. Go sit down at the table and I'll bring it over."

After they had finished eating, Happy saw Toby had a stupid grin on his face.

"What? Why do you look like that?"

"I guess, since you're sick, this means your plans for us are off?"

"Shut it, Doc," she said, before sneezing.

"I'm just curious. What even were your plans?"

Happy gave him a smirk, "I'm not saying a word. You'll just have to wait to see another day."

She got up and took her stuff to the sink before heading out to the couch in the living room. She looked behind her and saw Toby leaning against the doorjamb, arms crossed.

"What are you doing?"

He smiled, "Just looking. I'm glad you got back safely. I was worried."

"I told you that we would be fine."

"Yes, you did," Toby gave her a mischievous look, "Is there any chance I could see you in that dress in person?"

Happy rolled her eyes, "Idiot. Now will you please come over here so we can watch a movie?"

Toby nodded and made his way over, wrapping his arm around her as he sat.

Happy looked up at him and quietly asked, "And will you please stay? I want you here tonight. I feel better when you're around."

Toby smiled sweetly back, "Of course, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my girlfriend suffer all by herself?"

Happy smiled a huge smile, "The worst kind."

Toby grinned and leaned over to kiss her, germs be damned, "Now we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Happy shook her head, curling up against him, laying her head down on his shoulder. She felt him kiss the top of her head. Neither had to say anything, but they both knew this was exactly what they had always been searching for. This was their future and there were no complaints from either one.


End file.
